


Travel

by lin_beifong_stan



Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Kyalin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_beifong_stan/pseuds/lin_beifong_stan
Summary: Day 4 of Kyalin Week 2020!
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Series: Kyalin Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979137
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Travel

Kya sighed as she looked over at the massive clock on the station wall and tried to force down the disappointment that was welling up in her chest.

She should have known Lin wouldn’t have picked her. Wouldn’t have picked the woman she’d been dating for three years over the job that her life seemed to revolve around.

Of course it didn’t matter that she was always getting injured at work, and it didn’t matter that she was always there to heal the younger woman when she was injured.

A bell rang throughout the station and the earth beneath her feet began to rumble. A train- _the_ train- took off into the tunnel.

She didn’t want to go on this vacation without her girlfriend.   
  


Sure, visiting her older brother’s namesake who for some reason _still_ hadn’t died yet despite being over two hundred years old would be fun, but the cave of two lovers wouldn’t be nearly as interesting and it would be quite awkward to visit the metal clan without the metal-bender.

With a sigh, she picked up her bag and left the station. Her feet began to guide her back to Air Temple Island, but a thought occurred to her as she walked, and she started moving toward her lover’s apartment instead.

Kya realized she deserved to be with someone who really cared about her, and if Lin wasn’t willing to put her first, then their relationship was doomed to fail.

This didn’t necessarily mean that the water-bender was going to break up with her girlfriend of three years, though. She did love her, after all.

The healer decided to give the Chief an ultimatum; prove that she loved her back or grow a pair and end their relationship.

With a heavy sigh, the daughter of Avatar Aang looked at the tall, sturdy apartment building the woman she loved may not have even been in at the moment and stepped into the lobby.

the bellhop smiled and stepped onto the earthen platform. “Good afternoon, miss Kya. Is it safe to assume you would like to be let off at Chief Beifong’s floor?”

She nodded and couldn’t help the smile that graced her lips for those few moments that the earth-bending bellhop launched them high in the air. It was almost like she was soaring through the air with her feet still on the ground.

The platform stopped abruptly and the expression on the bellhop’s face morphed to one of horror.

Lin Beifong, the big, bad, metal-bending Chief of police, was sitting with her back to the wall and her head lulled to the side with bloody fingers caught on the ragged collar of her armor, almost as though she had been too exhausted to bend it off and was trying to take it off manually.

Kya wasted no time rushing off the platform to aid her bloodied girlfriend. “I’ve got it covered, Xi. Thanks for the lift. I’ll holler if I need any help, alright?”

Still concerned, Xi the bellhop nodded and began his descent back to the main lobby.

Working quickly, the older woman unlocked the door with the key hidden under the false tile and practically carried her girlfriend inside.

Lin all but collapsed into the chair she was directed to and murmured something incoherent, apparently still trying to remove her armor.

”Hush, dear,” the darker-skinned woman murmured softly, pulling the pale hand away. “I’ve got it.”

Kya peeled off the dented and stained metal uniform that had failed to shield her lover from harm, setting it down next to the younger woman’s packed bags at the door. “Everything is going to be alright, dear. I’m going to take care of you, just like always.”

She fought the tears welling in her eyes as the barely-coherent officer’s head lulled against her chest. “...love you....”

The water-bender quickly scanned over the other woman and found that her only major injury was a deep, bloody gash along the base of her neck.

With a quick motion, the silver-haired woman had healing water pressed against the wound. “You’ve lost a lot of blood, babe. It’s going to take a little while for your body to get back to normal, so I’ll be taking care of you. Do you understand?”

Lin nodded and gave her hand a weak squeeze. “I love you.”

The healer let out a sigh of relief as she saw the skin around the now closed gash begin to knit itself back together. “I love you too, babe. Let’s get you into bed so you can rest.”


End file.
